Camp Oggie/2010
The inaugural weekend camping and gaming extravaganza known as Camp Oggie was a free event for members and friends of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. Date & Location The inaugural Camp Oggie will be held in October, on the weekend of the 22nd through the 24th, at Camp Roy C. Manchester near Benton, Kentucky. Schedule Below is a loose schedule of the weekend's activities, which are subject to change. If you are arranging a carpooling and/or caravaning location, please contact the Director of Communications and he'll add your information to the schedule, or you can add it to the talk page of this article here on OgreLair.org and it'll be added by someone familiar with table code. Remember, the listed activities are entirely at your own leisure, as the weekend's top priority is fun. If you want to sit around the campfire all weekend and do absolutely nothing, you'll be joined by fellow enthusiastic members doing the same. Most of the time will be devoted to Open Gaming, with many beloved rpgs, board, card, and party games being on site. If you have a game that you'd like to bring along to play, feel free to do so. The playing location is protected by an awning, and in the event of extreme weather games may be played in the actual interior of the communal cabin we'll be occupying. For a few hours Saturday mid-morning and early afternoon, we will be assisting the Ranger of the campground with various tasks, such as brush clearing, cabin re-painting, or any other odd jobs to help with upkeep. This will be volunteer service to the Boy Scouts of America, and we will be logging our hours and number of participants for Gamers for Humanity's 28k Project. As the date closes, we should have a better idea what services will best help the Ranger and the campground. Friday, October 22nd Saturday, October 23rd Sunday, October 24th Full Flyer Frequently Asked Questions Paypal Directions We're horrible at directions, so let us just give you the physical address of the Campgrounds and let you use your favorite mapping service to find the way. The address is 1531 Cross Road Benton, Kentucky, 42025. Note that the address leads you to the main access road of the camp, and you will drive beyond that address to the end of the road, where you'll enter the campsite gate. Once inside, in order to find our exact cabin, follow the below directions: *Enter through the campground gates, obeying the campsite's 5MPH speed limit *Stay on that road until you come to a parking lot, which should be the second intersection, and make a Right Turn *Follow that road until you come to a four way intersection, where you'll see a few large wooden buildings and a flagpole area, and make another Right Turn up that hill. *At the top of that hill, within view of the intersection, is the building we will be occupying! Map of Campsite Below is a map of Camp Manchester. We will be staying in the cabin designated as Handicraft. Food As stated above, the main course meals are provided at no charge (though tips appreciated), though drinks and snacks should be brought by each members. Any special dietary restraints or concerns can not be met, so if you have issues just bring your own! Children The members of O.G.R.E.s love children, with many children being members as well as many parents. Members may bring their children along with them if they wish, though it should be noted that none of the activities available on the campgrounds during the summer months are open, and the child may not enjoy the weekend. Additionally, the parent(s) would need to monitor their children, which may subtract substantially from their own gaming enjoyment. Teenagers All youth under 18 must be accompanied by their legal guardian or guardian-approved adult chaperons. Additionally, any game considered too adult in topic, for instance the World of Darkness line of games, may require additional approval. What facilities are available at the Camp? The campsite we are staying at is a large communal cabin with bunk beds spread through two rooms, and a large awning-covered deck area with numerous picnic tables for gaming. In the event of attendance overflow, there is a camping ground immediately behind the cabin for tent camping, and additional cabins within the campground available for rent. It is for this reason that all Chapter Coordinators should try to provide the Director of Communications or the Subcommittee on Camp Oggie with a projected headcount of attendees by the first of October. A detached outhouse is within site, and a slightly further walk will get one to the showers. The showers are also communal, so you may want to use the buddy system to guard the door for you. The showers are cut off after the main summer months, but should still be operational through Halloween. If not, the lake is a short distance away! Camp Roy C. Manchester boasts an impressive array of activities, though they are only staffed during the summer months. However, anyone wanting to, could rent a myriad of things such as canoes or boats to enjoy the lake. Some animals may still be housed in the nature area which is within walking distance of our cabin. Can I fish? A valid question, as Camp Oggie takes place on beautiful Lake Kentucky. Yes, anyone may fish though if they are older than 16 they are required by law to hold a valid Kentucky state fishing license. These licenses can be purchsed in outdoor shops, Gander Mountains, or even at the outdoors department of your local Wal-Mart. If you live outside of the state of Kentucky, you will need to wait until within the state if purchasing yours from a Wal-Mart. The only confirmed price we found was for the 2009 calendar year, and it was $20 for a Kentuckian and $50 for a non-resident. We can not confirm if these prices are the same for 2010. What Should I/We Bring? Below is a list of suggested items to bring for the weekend, to ease any fears of not having something you need. Some people find Camping Checklists helpful, and a great one can be found at Gander Mountain's website here. Necessary Items *Sleeping bag and/or sheets, blanket *Pillow(s) *Changes of clothes for the weekend. **Consider spare in case of dirt or dampness *Personal items such as Deodorant, Perfume/Cologne, Tooth brush/paste, etc. *Towel *One roll of toilet paper (Trust us here. Never use campsite toilet paper. It gets +1d6) *Your own snacks and drinks for the weekend, as only main meal courses are provided. *Personal Gaming Kit **A set of dice, pencil(s), and scratch paper ***Plenty of extra dice and pencils will be on site, but best to have your own as well *Flashlight with batteries *Fold-up camping chair Optional Items *Swimming attire, if you intend to cool off in the lake *Fishing equipment, if you intend to, including a Kentucky fishing license *Any game that you are unsure is already in stock and want to play *Camera and/or Camcorder with batteries *Bug and Tick Spray *Sunscreen Future Camp Oggies Proposals Any chapter may submit a proposal to host the Camp Oggie on a campsite of their choosing, typically closer to their city of charter, by contacting the Director of Communications and requesting a Proposal Packet. Mostly, the Board of Directors will just need to know a budget to approve for the rental and any cost associated with the location or other amenities, as well as the rules associated with the campsite, such as coed rules and regulations related to alcohol. External Links *Event on Facebook ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Past Events